Suffer
by TobisaruJC
Summary: After the murder of Hiashi, Hinata becomes the new head of the clan. As a rough start, her first move is to track down the one who killed her father. But what will become of it when she finds out that the murderer was one she holds so dear to her heart?
1. Death of Old Head, Rise of New

JGOG132: Hey readers and authors! JGOG132 here with-

Naruto: another story for you!

JGOG132: Dammit! I thought you were past the sentence finishing phase!

Naruto: Nah, boss! Just took a break from it!

JGOG132: Oh god, please be-

Naruto: Joking? I don't think sooooo!

(JGOG132 sits in a dark corner sobbing quietly)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto: ummm well anyway readers, JGOG132 doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters! JGOG132, as much as myself, hopes you enjoy it. (looks over to JGOG132 with worry) You ok, boss?

JGOG132: sniffles No...I am-

Naruto: not ok.

(JGOG132 continues bawling)

* * *

**Death of Old Head, Rise of New**

It was terrible thing. Hard to believe, after being trained to expect it and know it would come, Hinata Hyuuga, once a shy little girl had grown into a beautiful young women of 18 years, had just been told by the Hokage that her father, Hiashi Hyuuga; head of the Hyuuga clan, was brutally murdered.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Hinata," Tsunade told her in the office with a saddened look on her face. Hinata kept her eyes forward, without movement or blinking, she didn't answer. Her breathing was steady, but her heart was on the verge of breaking and tears were filling up in her eyelids practically begging to just leak out.

After a few minutes Hinata opened her mouth and spoke, "Can I...see him?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Hinata, there's no need for you to ID him. His body was...quite mangled and torn not to mention his face..."- she paused for a moment as going into detail would only cause Hinata more pain-" but we are positive it's him."

"Please...I just...have to see him," Hinata said to her still trying to hold back her tears. Tsunade sighed knowing that Hinata won't let up until she got some closure. She nodded her head and walked out of the office and building with Hinata following behind to head for the hospital towards the morgue. Once they got inside the morgue, Tsunade put on some latex gloves and opened the drawer with Hiashi's name on it. She pulled out the drawer with the body that was covered in a white blanket. Tsunade gave a glance at Hinata to assure her that she didn't have to do this. But Hinata gave a nod; sincere that she will. With that, Tsunade grabbed one of the upper corners of the blanket and lifted it slightly just enough for Hinata to get a view.

That was all it took; after a few seconds glance at the horrifying sight of her dead father she broke down into tears. Tsunade took Hinata out of the morgue as one of the med nins pushed the drawer back in and closed it. She and Hinata sat on a bench in the hallway as Tsunade was doing her best to calm down the Hyuuga heiress, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

After ten minutes, Hinata's crying died down into mere sniffles. "Does...Hanabi know about this?" she asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "We thought it'd be appropriate if you broke the news to her, but if you can't we understand and we'll have someone el-"

"No, I-I'll tell her," Hinata said after wiping her nose. She got up from the bench and bid Tsunade goodbye. She then left the hospital towards the direction of the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

Needless to say, breaking the news to Hanabi had pretty much the same reaction. It took until nightfall for Hinata to calm her little sister down, who cried herself to sleep on Hinata's lap on the living room couch. Hinata looked out to the down at the sleeping Hanabi as she stroked her hair. She chuckled to herself; she and Hanabi hadn't ever been this close since their mother died. But since recently of learning of their father's death, Hinata knew that she had to be strong for Hanabi. Hanabi was still a 13 year old girl and, besides Neji, Hinata was basically the only family she had left. Sure, there was the other members of the Hyuuga clan, but they never seemed like family; not even like distant relatives but more like employees to say the least.

She thought to herself on how was she going to be able to lead the clan. The potential to be head of the clan that her father had was some she thought that she clearly lacked in. She pushed those thoughts aside for until morning for she needed to get some sleep and decide what to do tomorrow. With that thought, she gently lifted Hanabi's head off her lap and moved her body to the armrest of the couch for Hanabi to be in a more comfortable position. Hinata then got the blanket and pillow from Hanabi's room and went back to the couch where she placed the pillow under Hanabi's head and covered the blanket over her. As Hinata made her way to her room she overheard two of the compound guards talking outside.

"It's a shame about Hiashi-sama. With him gone, now Hinata-sama will have to lead us," one of guards said.

"Yeah, though I don't think she's really ready for the responsibility, from what I've heard from some of the elders," the other one said. Hinata didn't need to hear that at the time so she started to continue to her room.

"So have you heard the news about the demon? I heard he was the one that murdered the head," stated the first guard. _Demon? _This seemed to spark Hinata's curiosity a bit more as she moved towards the window to get a better listen.

"You heard correct. One of the ANBU came over and reported to the elders that they have evidence that links the demon boy that Hokage-sama holds to a certain respect," said the second guard. _Wait...a demon in human form? Living among us in the village? And Hokage-sama allows it to be here? _Hinata really wanted to know who they were talking about, especially since the fact that it may have murdered her father.

"The ANBU member actually said that they have evidence against the **demon**? Their investigative skills seemed to be much better than we thought," said the first guard in amazement.

"Well, he didn't exactly say "the demon" but more or less he mentioned they had evidence linking the name of the host. But I don't think anyone can tell the two apart because even the torn up claw marks in the file the member showed were the same as those of the demon's paws," the second guard explained.

"Have they gone to his apartment and arrested him?" the first guard asked.

"What are you? Stupid? Even that idiot demon wouldn't be stupid enough to retreat back to his place after **that**l Besides, a half hour ago someone reported seeing a human shaped red figure hopping over the village walls so quick, not even the guards' kunai could catch up with it," the second guard said.

"How do they know it was the demon?" asked the first guard.

"The **chakra**, you baka? Only the demon could have red chakra like that especially to accelerate at such an incredible rate," the second guard explained with frustration.

The first guard laughed. "Or better yet someone could have caught on fire and had a sudden burst of adrenaline!" The other guard sighed in disappointment at the supposed joke.

"I'm serious, I've heard some of those guards have been, you know, 'packing in some Buda belly' and have been having a hard time to even walk across those walls," the first guard explained with the utmost sincerity.

The second guard chuckled a bit. "Get outta here! Seriously, have they been slacking that badly?"

The first guard nodded. "Yeah, and in fact, just two days ago I heard some academy students were painting graffiti on the west wall, and I'll tell you, some of those guards trying to get there...it's like you can have a tuba player following em' playing some walking music!" The second guard laughed as Hinata stopped listening to the conversation as it was trailing far from the subject. She went into her room, changed into her pajamas, and went to bed. _So, it wasn't just any shinobi that killed father. A demon, but how could this be and why hasn't there been any mention of a demon until now if the Hokage knows about it? No doubt, the elders will call a meeting together in the morning to discuss my new role. Maybe I'll ask them of what they heard and if it was true what the guards were talking about. _She drifted off to sleep when she finished pondering those thoughts.

* * *

JGOG132: Well that ends the first chappie, readers. Sorry it was short.

Naruto: So who's the killer? Was it Orochimaru? Sasuke?

JGOG132: (sighs) Please tell me you're joking about not knowing.

Naruto: Ehh...ok: I'm joking about not knowing.

JGOG132: (rubs his temples in annoyance) I thought as much. As for the readers, while this is a tragedy story, the chats in the beginning and end of this story is going to be somewhat of a comic relief. The reason of this because, as a warning, it will get quite depressing in this story and I don't really want to send any of you readers home all depressed and emo.

Naruto: Like Sasuke!

JGOG132: Ehh right...like Sasuke. Anyway, I hoped you readers enjoyed this first chappie. Be sure to R&R.


	2. Who Is The Demon?

JGOG132: Hey guys, back with another chappie! I truly am deeply sorry for making you wait for so long.

Naruto: It's ok, boss! They understand how much school interferes with outside activities! It's very time consuming, and surely they are empathetic!

JGOG132: Gee...thank you, Naruto. Honestly, I didn't think you were aware of such things; plus your vocabulary seems to have improved.

Naruto: Well, after waiting for so long for you to update, I decided to kill the time by indulging myself with knowledgeable literature.

JGOG132: Great, I'm very proud of you for it.

Naruto: I most humbly thank you. You're graciousness fills me with content matching that of a Buddhist's metamorphosis.

JGOG132: Ok; now you're starting to scare me.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto: JGOG132 certainly does not own Naruto or any of its characters of unique personalities. Feel free to willfully indulge in the fine tale that is to be told set forth.

JGOG132: HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE?!

* * *

**Who Is The Demon?**

Whilst calmly slurping down her ramen at Ichiraku, Hinata pondered on what she discussed with the Council of Hyuuga concerning her ascension and the murder.

Not surprisingly, the members were quite reluctant in her receiving the title of Head of the Hyuuga Clan; although, they didn't say it in so many words, their faces showed minimal signs but clear enough for Hinata to see the skepticism. They suggested that it would be more appropriate to discuss the matter later in the day and focus more on the funeral arrangements for their recently deceased leader. Not only that, but they kept silent on the matter considering the mention of the demon that Hinata had brought into subject; the only answer they humored her with was "it is not our place to reveal such information". That was one of the many things she disliked about her clan: they kept a lot of things hidden, due to their lack of confidence in her regardless of how much she had improved; no matter what, they saw her as that shy, less than confident, weak little girl. Though she never expressed it openly, she was getting tired of it.

Nevertheless, her curiosity regarding the aforementioned 'demon' was starving now more than ever. As she sipped her tea, she wondered: even if she did find out who or what the creature that took her father's life was, what would she do? She never was the person that sought revenge, yet she wasn't too forgiving enough to let go of the cause of the corpse that lie in a drawer of the morgue. Her head kept pounding as she kept pondering what would be the right course for the scenario.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the kind young, Ayame placed another bowl of ramen in front of her. With a sympathetic smile she told her, "2nd one's on the house." Hinata thanked Ayame for her generosity before starting on the freshly-made bowl. Since the heiress arrived at the stand, Ayame didn't once mention on the saddened recent news, not even apologize for Hinata's loss considering she, also being a daughter who lost their father, thought talking about it would cause her to become more depressed. However, that didn't mean that there was no willingness to show Hinata that she was sympathetic to it. Hinata chuckled as she guessed, after all the painful things Naruto went through, Ayame, much like the late-Teuchi, must've evolved into a pro at taking up the role of "sympathetic counter-ear", though she wasn't sure if that was the correct term.

At that thought, her eyes shot up as she just remembered the main reason why she arrived at Ichiraku for breakfast; she was hoping Naruto would be there so she could talk to him. Of all her closest friends, he was the only one that she could tell anything and everything to. "Ayame-san, did you by any chance see Naruto-kun today?" Hinata politely asked. The young ramen manager shook her head. "Nope, haven't seen him since he came back from his mission three days go"-she revealed a knowing smirk whilst wiping the counter-"Which is odd, considering he heads over here in a huff after every single one, even the C-ranks. Hm, I wonder what he eats on those missions, considering the way he scarves down his orders; he'd be eating as if he hadn't in a week."-Hinata could see that the rambling might lead into needless digression, but she continued letting Ayame speak since she thought it'd be rude to interrupt-"Then again, I've always seen him eat like that, so I wouldn't necessarily see it as a big change in his daily diet. Perhaps the ramen here has finally gotten him tired, though I wish it couldn't be so, and I suppose after having it on a daily basis for so long, any taste bud could eventually grow bored"-at the moment she noticed the slightest twinge of anxiousness in Hinata's eyes, Ayame realized her digression. She coughed, "Ahem, anyway, sorry but I haven't seen him anywhere near here." With that being said, she went to prepare a bowl of ramen for an elder male of customer who had just walked in and sat on the stool two seats from the soon-to-be-head. Hinata sighed after finding out that Naruto hadn't even shown up at his breakfast-lunch-dinner place of choice. He probably was still feeling down after his last mission, so she decided that it was best to leave him be until later, though a part of her wished she could cheer him up. In the meantime, she'd just have to find out who the so-called 'demon' was.

Speaking of which, even though the chances are questionable that a non-shinobi pedestrian like Ayame would contain such knowledge, the hunger of her curiosity urged her to ask, "Umm...Ayame-san, can I ask you something of...**supernatural** knowledge?" Putting emphasis on "supernatural". Ayame quirked a questioning eyebrow at the seemingly odd query. "I'm not sure if I could help you with that, but alright," she responded as she was slicing carrots. A moment of silence past as Hinata felt if she should even ask the question at all, feeling like a toddler getting into trouble if they spoke a word of vulgarity. In the end, even if she didn't get the information she wanted, its best to not leave a stone unturned, "Do you know anything about a demon in Konoha?"

As if to time itself froze, Ayame held the kitchen knife in midair as her gaze glued itself onto the cutting board and the glasses dropped from the customer's hand in midst of the lenses being wiped. The uncomfortable silence made lavender-eyed girl feel as if she was about to be that toddler from her analogical thought.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-san, but I don't think I can help you there," Ayame answered without looking back at her as she continued slicing. Not only that, but Hinata noticed that the customer wasn't at his stool and heard the quick flap of the entrance curtain along with rapid foot steps scurrying away.

* * *

"No," Tsunade stated firmly in a formal tone.

"Hokage-sama, the evidence is circumstantial and places-" the ANBU explained until he was cut off.

"It does not," Tsunade responded in the same formal commanding tone.

"But, Hokage-sama, the ev-" he instantly stayed silent from a crushing of her fist on the desk.

"I don't care what you think the evidence reveals! No one was to reveal any information regarding the murder without my approval! By revealing said information to the Hyuuga Council, you have single-handedly gave them a reason to prejudice the case!" Tsunade quickly exclaimed with a disappointed glare. "Gather all the ANBU working on the investigation and remind them of that and, if the possibility that anyone else besides the Hyuuga Council has found out, send me a report on who has obtained the knowledge."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the ANBU responded with a bow before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the Godaime flopped down on her padded chair and rested her head on her hands, rubbing her temples. After a quick glance from side to side, she opened the bottom-right drawer revealing a hidden bottle of sake. She looked from side to side again whilst popping open the cork to make sure the area was still secure. She brought the tip of the bottle close to her lips, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door before she could even taste the warm alcoholic beverage. Due to the interruption, she hastily jerked back the bottle, unintentionally letting it fly out the window.

"Come in," she hastily answered.

The door opened, revealing one of her assistants, Izumo, "Hokage-sama, there's someone here to see you. Tsunade nodded, "Alright, but before you let them in I need you for a second." She gestured Izumo to close the door and come over to her desk, which said man obliged. Opening the top-right drawer she pulled out a parchment and pen and handed them to him. "Take dictation on a memo."

* * *

Every single person that she asked about information regarding the demon had given her similar answers to Ayame's. The remaining senseis, Guy and Kurenai, acted as if it was just a history question and suggested she go look it up from the library. Iruka told her about the general knowledge that was supposed to be said of the Kyuubi attack, but to her it seemed like there was something he was keeping from her. Her teammates didn't know what she was talking about and neither did the remainder of Rookie 12, except Naruto, who still hadn't shown his face all day.

From every person she knew well enough that she asked, she was given minimal, if not any, information at all. The more logical thing would be to look it up in the books and scrolls of the local library, but why study the specimen when one can just get the insight of the observer who has the more accurate notes. Hinata was sure this was the path that would lead her to the answers of her awaited question as she waited patiently in the lobby of the Hokage Tower.

After Izumo finished the dictation and read it back to make sure there weren't any errors, Tsunade stamped her seal and sent him away to let the visitor in before printing out copies.

Tsunade greeted Hinata with a smile. "Hello Hinata, how are you feeling today? What's happening down at the Hyuuga Estate?"

"Well, I'm feeling better than I did yesterday. As for what's happening at home, the Council is making funeral arrangements as far as I know," Hinata answered, grateful at her Hokage's kindness. She still felt the same nervousness about the question she wanted to ask. If such a question could bring out reactions in certain people, certainly there would be a great reason as to why.

Tsunade nodded in understanding before pulling out her spare bottle of sake from one her drawers. She could tell the young Hyuuga nervous, so what better depressant to calm the nerves? She poured a cup of sake and handed it to the girl.

Hinata looked at the cup and back at her leader before shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't drink."

"It'll help you calm the nerves. Go ahead, it's not much," Tsunade assured.

Hinata reluctantly took the cup and quickly downed it. A grimace of disgust ran across her face at the alcoholic taste as she placed the cup back on the table. Tsunade laughed a little at this. "Haha! Think of it as another form of medicine."

When Hinata go over the rancid taste, she felt her anxiety slowly dumb down. "You feeling a little better now?" Hinata nodded. "Alright, what is it I can help you with, Hinata?" The Godaime asked whilst pouring herself some sake.

"Hokage-sama, I want to know everything there is to know about the demon called 'Kyuubi'," Hinata spoke up clearly. A jolt shot through her as Tsunade slammed the bottle on top of the desk, sake spilling all over the desk. For a moment, Hinata thought as if it were a mistake to come and ask.

Her fear disappeared as a sheepish smile made its way across Tsunade's face. "Hehehe, I should watch my own strength, huh?" _'Damn it, I knew the information would've made its way to her. Stupid pompous secretive premadonas don't know when to keep their mouths shut. ' _Though she knew the reason why Hinata would ask, the Hokage had to be sure."Hinata, why do you need such information?"

Hinata had heard that same why from everyone she asked and, though she didn't show it, she was getting tired of being left in the dark if she was going to give the same covered up story. "I want to know who murdered my father."

* * *

JGOG132: Sorry if the chappie wasn't as long as you expected. I would've made it longer but it took me the longest time to get this one up. Writer's block and a lot of other things. I know I know, you're tired of excuses. I'll get the next up as soon as I can.

Naruto: In the meantime, please read & review the most adequate authoring of the events that took place in this chapter.

JGOG132:......


End file.
